bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.)/Strategies
Strategies to defeat the Z.O.M.G. Strategy #1: (high cost) use 5 of M.O.A.B. maulers at the beginning. Make 2 of them M.O.A.B. assassins (if unlocked) and use the special ability twice. Have some Cripple M.O.A.B.s and some M.O.A.B. SHREDDER spikes too. Strategy #2: (extreme cost) get a 3:0 Sun God, with one 4:0 Monkey Apprentice, one 4:0 Ice Tower, one 4:0 Glue Gunner, one 0:4 Monkey Village, and three 4:0 Mortar Towers. Make the Sun God 4:2. Strategy #3: (low cost) sell everything, then buy at least 12 Dartling Guns upgraded to Laser Cannon. Strategy #4: (low cost) sell everything, but buy ninja monkeys and upgrade to Bloonjitsu and Sabotage Supply Lines. Strategy #5: (average-high cost) save up enough cash for 2-3 Sun Gods. If you can, you can also add Plasma Robo-Monkeys or additional Sun Gods. Strategy #6 (average-high cost) 1 Ninja monkey 2:4 to slow down the Z.O.M.G with its ability Sabotage Supply lines, thus slowing down the Z.O.M.G to half speed. Then, Robo-monkeys or Technological Terror. which beats Z.O.M.G`s childeren, (Mostly B.F.B) to instantly wipeout the B.F.B`s without any bloon coming after. Strategy #7 (high cost) use 3 rigged mines, and about 10 blade maelstroms Strategy #8 (extremely low cost but only works once) 1.Buy village 2.build 2 MOAB Assassins and use abilities 3.sell MOAB assassins and buy another 2 + use thier abilities 4. wait until the ZOMG is out of range of the Assassins then sell both 5.build 1 more and use ability then sell 6.build monkey pirates and use ability 7.sell, rebuy and use ability again repeat until one BFB left 8.build Monkey Buccaneer 0-3, sell village and upgrade ship to Monkey Pirates then use ability- ZOMG completely dead for less than $17k. Strategy #9 (extremely low cost, probaly only works on monkey lane/the rink/park path/clock) Buy 1 (0/4) technological terror in a place where maximum ability range is allowed (and the tower can hit the ZOMG near the start), wait for the zomg to turn into BFBs and use ability when all are in radius. In bloon circles buy a monkey beacon, and in other levels, use a few Cripple MOABs. Stratergy #10 (high cost) buy 2 (4,0) dartling guns (more on shorter tracks) and keep the mouse on the ZOMG. Strategy 11 (High cost in Ingame Monkey and Monkey Money) Spam Bloonsday Devices, or, if unlocked, Pro Bloonsday Devices. Get the Dartling Ammo Dump (TIII) and some Rays of Doom. Set the R.O.D.'s Target to Fixed, use the Orbital Strike ability, and keep the mouse on the Z.O.M.G. Repeat the button until it is gone. Use the R.O.D.s to clean up the mess. Strategy #12 (medium-high cost) Get 5 Moab Assasins, and one Sun God. Use up all of the abilities, let the Sun God take care of the B.F.B's and it's children, then win and be awesome. Tips *Don't try to use the Monkey Buccaneer harpoon on the Z.O.M.G. until it is popped. *Don't use Dart Monkeys unless you have 2 or 3 Super Monkey Fan Clubs. *Laser cannons are pretty effective against Z.O.M.G's. *Don't do what's in the screenshot to the right - it almost works, but lets a fair amount of bloons through.(Unless you have 2 or 3 Super Monkey Fan Clubs and have plenty of Triple Darts Monkeys, Spike-o-Pults, or Juggernaut ones, then do it!) *Sniper monkeys with cripple moab is good *Monkey Apprentices with the dragon breath and a couple summon pheonix could be effective if close to a monkey village eqquiped 2,2 upgrades *If you have enough, sacrifice 3 The Big Ones, master of fire, bloon liquefier, ice tower and monkey village for a sun god temple Category:Strategies